Promotion to the Heavens
The Arrival "AHHHHHHHHHH!" Shiro yelled as he was thrown up in the sky inside the Tenchūren (天柱輦, Heavenly-Pillar Palanquin), a preferred method of transportation of the Royal Guards. Shiro's heart palpitated faster than it should. Shiro hadn't felt this terrified since he was a Human and went to the real world to experience a roller coaster. Once the pillar arrived to the Royal realmand Shiro quickly headed for the exit he took a deep breath and looked around. He was surprisingly shocked on how beautiful the Real was. "This.. Its better than I imagined." He commented as he jumped off the pillar and landed on the ground. "Hmm in the letter they said they would have someone wait for me.." He said to himself as he looked around. The ground was kinda foggy and couldn't make out if people were arriving for his welcome or not. In the distance a figure was coming, making his appearance visible in the fog. He was unique in almost everyway. Beautiful pale skin, long purple hair with purple eyes, and wore a dark kimono with a haori. As he walks toward Shiro, the air while clean, become even cleaner. Like, if this elegant man was making the realm even more heavenly. "Greets, Shiro Morimoto I am Mushoku Kaigan of the Panteon. I am your instructor of your final examination to be completely promoted to the Royal Division. I am here to test, the strength of your overall powers and traits, to see if your truly worth of the Royal Division. Anything to say or ask, before we start your examination?" The short brown haired male stared at Mushoku. He examined his over all looks and thought to himself. "Hm.. this guy has something weird.. something not common. It's like he is radiating some sort strange Reaitsu. It's like this guy isn't even a Shinigami." When Mushoku spoke. Shiro quickly snapped out of his little thinking time and made a confused face. "Huh? examination? I thought that once you were here you were already "in"." He said as he scratched his chin. "But I see your point. Yes, I am ready. " Not, exactly Shiro-san. Those that add something profoundly to the Soul Society, can be placed in the Royal Guard. But after that another test, is given. Each exam is different, this one is to test your overall strength and traits of character nothing more. If you can defeat me or if I am satified with the battle, you will earn your place in the Royal Guard. Now, as I am the instructor of this exam, I cannot attack first. So whenever, your ready." Shiro nodded and smiled. He got into a steady pose and pulled out his large blade from his back. He held it tightly and said "Kazega. " as his Zanpakutō released pulses or bursts of air pressure the was slowly pushing the fog away from their now new battle field. Shiro releases a small amount of his Spiritual pressure and red glow surrounded his blade. "Alright, I'm ready!" he said before taking one step and releasing a shunpo after image of him heading towards Mushoku. RIght when Shiro let the after image head towards Mushoku, Shiro used shunpo to appear above Mushoku and surpressed his reiatsu very low so Mushoku won't notice the difference. Obviously, this little technique of his can't fool anyone who is above Captain level, but he was just as curious as Mushoku was on what he was capable of. " Trying to hid your Reiatsu, makes you easier to find. By using techniques, or spells like barriers or seal, you give yourself away. Even if you can completely hid your Reiatsu, most don't think to try to hid the reiatsu signatures that is given off from those seals, barriers, and techniques." As he turned around he saw Shiro, and then created a small sphere of purple Reiryoku, from his hand. "Kahenseikyū (かへんせい球, versatile sphere)." The sphere was shot from his hand, at Shiro. Shiro smiled and swung his large blade and released a wave of highly pressured wind slash that went directly towards the spell. Just incase Shiro landed on the ground. Once his foot landed on the ground, she was alreayd observing his opponent. He could already tell that this opponent isn't like his usual." This man seems to fight with spells and barriers. This will be difficult. Not to mention his reaitsu.. its really bothering me." He thought to himself. "So When I hide my reaitsu, I also have to hide the signature it gives off?" He asked as he took his stance again. He pointed his blade towards Mushoku and stared at the man then quickly rushed towards him ready to swing when the distance was close enough. "Mushoku pulled out a European-like longsword from a pocket of his Haori, like it was... magic. " Not exactly, whatever you try to hid your Reiatsu, will also give off Reiatsu. So if the technique, or spell is made from the same signature, it's like your still there." After that his blade and Shiro's clashed. The force even cracks the Tenchūren (天柱輦, Heavenly-Pillar Palanquin). "Shiro I am not someone, to toy as soon, I will attack more profoundly. Release your true power, I simply am doing my position as the Liaison between the Royal Divisions between the Shinigami and the Senjungami (仙純神, lit. "immortal' untainted 'god(s)")."